


Christ! It’s Fucking Freezing Outside…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Christ! It’s Fucking Freezing Outside…, Love, Lust, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin knows just how to heat things up with a cranky Mr. Kinney…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christ! It’s Fucking Freezing Outside…

Title: Christ! It’s Fucking Freezing Outside…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 1716  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust, BDSM…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ January Prompt; Baby It’s Cold Outside…

Summary: Justin knows just how to heat things up with a cranky Mr. Kinney…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Christ! It’s Fucking Freezing Outside…**

 

Justin’s POV

Brian comes through the door, grumpy and bitching about the bad roads, and all the traffic, the assholes in the art department and how much he hates cold weather. He stands behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me on my neck. He works his way around to my jaw until he reaches my lips. Sometimes when he’s in this kind of mood there’s only one thing to do. I give him some space, letting him decompress and calm down a bit. Dinner’s simmering on the stove so I turn down the temperature just enough to keep the beef stew warm, letting the burgundy wine infuse itself into the meat and vegetables. Brian settles down into his big soft leather chair, with a glass of Beam to read the financial section of the New York Times.

 

I take a quick shower to wash off any paint residue on me, so I’m nice and clean and ready for him. I make my way down the grand staircase into the living room, wearing only my long blue silk robe he brought me back from China. It’s open in the front, flowing behind me as I walk. Brian’s eyes follow my movements as I cross the floor. He’s watching me as I stand in front the fireplace. Blue silk cascades to the floor behind me, revealing my porcelain skin as it glows from the fire, warming me. 

 

I hear Brian’s breath catch in his throat as he admires my perfectly round bottom. His precious financial section is forgotten as his grumpy mood dissipates, soon replaced by one of intense arousal. For a moment he’s caught up in his desire then his animal instincts take over as he notices the silk sashes dangling from my hands. His mood shifts again as he commands me to kneel, our eyes meeting momentarily. Then I cast mine downward, waiting for my master’s next command. Excitement surges through both of us as yearning and anticipation fills our minds.

 

Brian reaches forward for the small silver cigarette box on the Mies Van der Rohe coffee table, never taking his eyes off me. He lights a joint and slowly inhales the smoke, soon the weed helps to him to relax. He smokes most of the marijuana cigarette as he admires my stance, then he walks over to me, kneeling down before me. He brings the roach to my lips for me to inhale. His hand naturally cups my face as his finger traces my lips, already plump and rosy, looking delicious. Oh, how he plans to use my beautiful lips to fulfill his inner desires.

 

The fire pops and crackles as the sap burns in the bright flames. Brian loves the fireplace, loves all the memories that play in his mind of us making love in front of it the first time. He knows how ridiculously romantic that sounds. He’ll never admit his true feelings, but they’re still there filling his head and his heart. I hear him say, “So beautiful and so obedient.”

 

My heart races just hearing his voice, anticipating his next move. 

 

“You’re to do exactly as you’re told, and don’t make a sound.”

 

I nod, watching Brian as he stands and loosens his tie, slowly pulling it from the collar of his dress shirt, resting it on my shoulder. All thoughts about how this session will proceed are vanished as Brian tugs on the bottom of his shirt tails, sending the buttons flying across the room in every direction. He shakes it off his shoulder and balls it up, tossing it on to the sofa. His fingers card my hair, he loves it now that it’s a little longer, just hitting my shoulders. He twists it gently, and then pulls, lifting my head up as he captures my lips in his. 

 

We both feel the shock of electricity flowing through our bodies from the contact. His strong lips dominate, pushing his tongue inside, then running it across my teeth. He breaks the kiss, and commands me to unzip his trousers. They puddle at his feet as he steps out of them. My eyes focus on the bead of pre-cum that oozes out of his slit, forming into a teardrop just before I lean my head forward and catch it with my tongue. Brian grins at me, taking my chin in his fingers, angling my face upward, looking deep into my eyes. Shivers run down my spine as I feel the silky texture of Brian’s tie across my skin, and then my vision goes dark. Brian’s tied it around my head, making all sounds and touches around me intensify.

 

That’s the thing about bondage, it makes you incredibly sensitive to every little change and nuance as excitement and eagerness take over your senses. I instinctually lean forward, opening my mouth as I feel his plump head nudge my lips. He moans loudly as the warmth of my mouth encompasses him, gliding against my cheek and down my tight throat. This is just what he needs to forget all about his frustration and anger, helping him shut out the world, just focusing on us as one. I can’t help swirling my tongue around while sucking him as he grasps my hair tighter as he increases his thrusts. I hold his hips tight, then it’s one, two, three more plunges and he shoots, moaning my name. 

 

It takes him a minute to catch his breath as he leans down and licks my cum-covered lips, kissing me passionately. I feel him push me down onto the rug, straddling me with his legs, one each side of my hips. He raises my arms over my head and binds them together with the silky black sash. I can feel his eyes on me, his intense stare, knowing it turns him on to see me laid out for before him, helpless and wanton. He’s like a starving man and I’m a buffet ready and waiting for him to feast on. He takes his time slowly licking and nibbling his way down my chest, teasing me, trying to make me beg. But I’m a good boy and I know he hasn’t given me permission. He’s testing me as he watches me struggle.

 

He knows how much I want and need him. But I’ll wait because it’s part of the game and it’s always worth the wait. I’m shivering with anticipation even though I’m hot from the fire. I love the way his fingertips feel as he runs them across my skin. Like I said it’s always so much more intense when he has me blindfolded. Just the feel of his breath on my skin is sending signals to my groin. He’s kissing the inside of my thighs, driving me crazy, ignoring my throbbing cock that’s glistening with pre-cum. 

 

I feel intoxicated by his touch as my desire burns within my veins. Shifting slightly his rough beard bristles against me. He hears my breathing increase as he strokes his face across my cock, knowing that the sensations are sending me into overdrive. Then he licks from the base of my dick all the way up to the tip, dipping his tongue across my slit. Then he runs his tongue back down my length, across my perineum then gently suckles my balls one at a time. He hums and it’s all I can do to stop the vibrations from taking me over the edge. 

 

He raises my legs onto my shoulders, pulls me higher into the air, giving him access to my rosebud. I feel his wet tongue rim me, teasing me as he continues to swirl, pushing deeper into me. I’m conscious of someone moaning when I realize that it’s me, but he hasn’t stopped. He just continues penetrating me with his tongue. He knows I love to be rimmed, love how much attention he gives me, practically turning me into a puddle of mud. Then he’s gone. I feel empty and abandoned, missing his touch, his warmth and his dominance over me.

 

I’m always shocked by the coolness of the lube even though I know it’s coming, except on those rare occasions when he likes it fast and rough. After coating and positioning himself behind me, I feel him enter me in one long smooth motion. My leg muscles tingle as they tighten their embrace around his waist, encouraging him to dive deeper, and deeper. I feel my body trembling, as he nudges my sweet spot, building waves of pleasure that wash over all my senses.

 

I bite my lip to try and contain my moaning, to remain silent, trying to obey his command, but it’s so hard. My mind is screaming and it’s all I can do not to cum. I try to focus on something mundane, anything at all to prevent me from cumming. But he knows my body so well, knows I’m struggling as my legs tremble and my breathing has increased to the point that I’m almost hyperventilating. He licks the shell of my ear, and his breath heightens the sensation. He whispers so softly I barely hear him, although his lips are right next to my ear. 

“Let me feel you cum, feel your legs shake as you surrender to me. I want to hear you, hear how much you want me, need me, love me.”

 

It’s like a dam has broken as I moan and cry out his name, my body quakes and spirals out of control. I’m consumed by my orgasm. I’m pretty sure I’m crying, as he continues to assault my prostate, slamming into me, as my tight walls grasp him, pulling him closer and closer until he explodes. I’m flooded with his seed, and the warmth of his semen is unlike anything I can describe. It’s the most beautiful sensation, bonding me to him more than any piece of paper or vows that we’ve taken. He completes me, owns me, possesses me. We are one joined together not just physically but emotionally. It’s the greatest feeling in the world to know that I’m his, knowing that he loves me… 

 

Even if he rarely says it. I don’t need words anymore, we’ve moved past that a long time ago…

 

Oh, how I love these cold winter nights…

 

The End


End file.
